


Please Don't Leave Me

by ChibiSunnie



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Angsty but also sweet, Filling in the gaps of an episode, M/M, Taking care of your sick crush, Worrying about mysterious illness, taking care of a sick friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiSunnie/pseuds/ChibiSunnie
Summary: Touya takes care of Yukito after finding him partially transparent and passed out in his yard. This expands the White Day chapter in the Sakura Card Arc.





	Please Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> This starts off as a direct continuation of the manga scene where Touya finds the disappearing Yukito in the White Day chapter in the Sakura Card Arc. So the dialogue from the start of this up until “C’mon Yuki…figure it out.” is directly taken from the Omnibus Edition vol 3 manga. I’m pretty sure quoting the source material is allowed in fanfics since I see that all the time. But just to be sure, I figured I should point out that those particular lines belong to the source material.

“Yuki!” Touya called as he walked around Yukito’s yard. “Are you there?” He recognized the bit of silver hair poking out from the bushes. “Oh there he is,” Touya muttered. “What are you doing?” he asked while navigating through the foliage.

Touya’s heart stopped. “Yu…” he started as his brain processed the scene of his best friend collapsed on the ground. “YUKI!”

Yukito wearily opened his eyes in response to the scream. “Toya…” He sat up as Touya sprinted over to him.

“What are you doing, man? Don’t scare me like that!” Touya chastised as he knelt down.

“I’m just…y’know…really sleepy these days.” Yukito rubbed his eyes. “I don’t understand…I get plenty of sleep at night…”

“…Well, I was worried about you. You said you were coming over, but you never showed. Then I called, but no one answered.”

Yukito’s voice continued to grow weaker as he explained, “I’m sorry…Guess I couldn’t hear the phone. It’s White Day, so…for Sakura-chan…” He feebly pointed to the small present on the ground. He then paled and slumped forward, hitting Touya in the chest.

“Hey!”

“Sorry…” Yukito mumbled. “…I’m just…sleepy…” And with that, Yukito was out again.

Touya put his arms around Yukito to keep him from falling over. He noticed that Yukito’s leg and hand had become transparent. In an instinctive attempt to keep Yukito tethered to this Earth, Touya gripped him tight in a hug. He put Yukito’s head up against his heart, in a desperate plea that maybe modern-day science was wrong and some of his life force could reach Yukito. “C’mon, Yuki…” he gravely begged. “…figure it out.”

He held Yukito tightly like that until his limbs had returned to their normal state. But Yukito still wouldn’t wake up. “Yuki. Yuki!” Touya called to him and lightly shook him. Nothing. This is bad. He usually has woken up by now. Realizing that sitting in the cold grass probably wasn’t helping, Touya picked Yukito up bridal-style and carried him into the house.

All of his part-time jobs made him an expert at opening doors while carrying heavy things, so he had no trouble sliding open the rice-paper doors to Yukito’s home while keeping Yukito safe and sound in his arms. “Hello?” he called. “Is anyone home?” The deafening silence was only broken by Touya’s panicked heartbeat that still hadn’t calmed down. “…Of course not,” he angrily muttered. He thought about cursing out Yukito’s ever-absent grandparents, but instead focused on getting Yukito to his room.

Sliding open the door to Yukito’s bedroom, Touya’s stomach sank. The futon was already laid out, and it didn’t look like it had even been made. Yukito ALWAYS put everything away. He always kept his room, and everything in his house, in perfect neat order. Things were even worse than he thought.

Touya kicked off the futon’s blanket and gently laid Yukito on the mattress part. He took off Yukito’s glasses and stared at Yukito’s face. It was deathly pale, which is saying something given how snow-like his usual complexion was. Pulling the covers over Yukito, Touya noticed how shallow Yukito’s breathing was.

He stroked Yukito’s forehead, partially checking for a fever, partially in hopes it would somehow wake Yukito up. But healing wasn’t in the realm of his powers. He remembered how his mother would say that people get better when someone holds their hand. Touya reached under the blanket and pulled out Yukito’s hand, gripping it tight. “Please…” he pleaded as tears formed in his eyes. “Please don’t leave me.”

 

 

After a while, Touya realized that as nice as the idea of holding Yukito’s hand to make him feel better was, there were more practical things he could be doing to help. He tucked Yukito’s arm back under the covers and headed to the kitchen. He shakily sighed at the state of disarray. Leaving the bedroom a mess was bad enough. But having the kitchen be a disaster seemed almost sacrilegious for Yukito.

Grabbing the phone off the wall, Touya called his home.

“Hello. Kinomoto residence,” Fujitaka answered.

“Dad?”

“Ah, Touya-kun. Is everything alright?

“Uh, no actually. Yuki’s sick and his grandparents aren’t home. I’m gonna stay the night so he has someone to take care of him.”

“I think that sounds like a good idea,” Fujitaka commented with a bit of fatherly pride that his son was so caring towards his friends. “Please tell Tsukishiro-san that I hope he feels better.”

“Thanks, I’ll let him know.”

Touya hung up the phone and proceeded to tackle the mountain of dishes. He then rummaged through Yukito’s fridge and pantry to gather all the ingredients necessary to make chicken porridge. It gave him a little bit of relief knowing that at least Yukito still was managing to get to the grocery store.

 

 

“To…ya?” Yukito whispered in shock as he weakly stumbled into the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes under his glasses, as if trying to confirm whether or not he was still dreaming.

“Yuki! You’re finally awake!” Touya placed the tea tin on the counter and rushed over to him. “Thank the gods. How are you feeling?”

“I…how did you--…what--?” Yukito wobbled a little.

Touya put his hand on Yukito’s arm to help ground him. “You passed out again. In your yard. I brought you inside and put you to bed. Your grandparents still aren’t back.”

“Ahh so it happened again,” Yukito said, hanging his head in defeat. “At least this time I have an explanation for the gap in my memory.” He looked back up and into Touya’s brown eyes that were wide with concern. “Thank you, Toya. For taking care of me.”

Touya turned his head in hopes of hiding that he was blushing from seeing the gratitude in Yukito’s sweet expression. “I made dinner. You should probably eat something.”

As if on cue, Yukito’s stomach growled. This time he was the one that turned red. Touya laughed and ruffled Yukito’s already messy bedhead. “Toyaaa…” Yukito protested.

Touya smiled. There was the Yuki he knows and loves. “Now sit. All I have to do is finish preparing the tea. So just rest.”

Yukito was too weak to argue, despite his host instincts internally screaming at him that he needed to help out. He slumped into the chair and put his head down on the table. “I don’t understand…” he mumbled through his arms.

“Hmm?” Touya said to indicate he was listening.

He continued with a tremble in his voice. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. The doctors don’t know what’s wrong with me.” His voice started to become increasingly panicked, “I’ve gotten test after test. It’s not mono, or diabetes, or a thyroid condition, or cancer, or depression, or ANYTHING!” Yukito sat up and gripped his head. He continued with an unusually angry tone to his voice, “They concluded I’m just overworking myself! But I’m not! All I do is sleep! And when I have to be awake I just keep eating and eating but it never gives me enough energy! And I keep having more and more blackouts. I keep waking up in weird places with no memory of how I got there!”

Touya gingerly put the bowls of porridge and cups of tea on the table, not wanting to interrupt Yukito’s venting. He pulled the other kitchen chair up next to him and sat as close as he could. He put his hand on Yukito’s shoulder in hopes that the comforting action would calm him down. Instead, the comfort just emboldened Yukito to open up further.

“What is wrong with me?! Why is this happening?! WHAT IF I’M DYING?!”

_You are dying._ Touya opened his mouth to say those words, but they got caught in his throat when he heard Yukito sob. It was a sickening sound to hear someone so perpetually cheerful completely break down. All Touya could do was hug Yukito tight, try to steady his shaking, and let his shirt absorb the stream of tears. “I’m not going to let that happen,” Touya whispered.

Yukito couldn’t understand what Touya said over the sound of his cries, but somehow the message got through from the tone of his voice and it helped to soothe his distress.

“Yuki…I…” Touya started his familiar speech.

Yukito looked up, his amber eyes red and puffy and his glasses askew.

He couldn’t do it. Yeah, it’d be the perfect time since Akizuki wasn’t as likely to pop up at Yukito’s house. And Sakura or a customer or a teacher couldn’t interrupt like at his home or work or school. But not when he’s feeling like this. There’s still some time left for it to be resolved, right? There’s still time left for it to be fixed by him if it comes to that…Right?

Touya’s internal battle had gone on long enough for Yukito to notice the pause. “What is it, Toya?”

Touya took Yukito’s glasses off, handed him a napkin to dry his tears, and said, “I…I’m sure it will be okay. You’ll be okay. I promise.”

Yukito let out a small giggle as he wiped his eyes. “You sound just like Sakura-chan.”

“Aw, great. The monster’s rubbing off on me,” Touya complained as he handed Yukito back his glasses.

Yukito adjusted them into place and lovingly smiled at Touya. “Thank you, Toya. I’m really grateful that I have you by my side during all of this.”

The smile melted Touya’s heart. But now wasn’t the time to be confessing his feelings either. So instead, he just echoed Yukito’s smile and said, “I’m grateful you’re in my life in general.” To avoid being too mushy, he then pinched Yukito’s cheek. “Now no more crying or else your food will be extra salt flavored from your tears.”

Yukito let out a small laugh and the two of them started to eat.

Touya watched Yukito happily eating. He pictured them having dinner together at every stage of their lives. _No matter what I need to do, if it means saving you, I will do it._

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fic that I would have submitted for Touyuki Week 2018 had I not been so swamped with work/school last semester! I had fanfic ideas for 4 of the days, 2 of them made it to the rough draft stage, and I finally had a chance to finish polishing and posting this one! :D This was for Day 3: Please Don’t Leave Me. I had always wondered why they never mentioned Yukito getting tested for illnesses, so that scene in this was a plot bunny I’ve had sitting around for like 15 years. ^^; I’m happy I finally found a fic to put it in! :D


End file.
